Dr. Terminus
Dr. Terminus is the main antagonist of the 1977 Disney film Pete's Dragon. He is a con artist who specialized in selling "miracle cures" to unwary individuals but became obsessed with capturing the green dragon named Elliott after reading up on the legends of how dragon body parts are said to be infused with many useful properties. He was portrayed by Jim Dale. Biography Dr. Terminus and with Hoagy first appear when he was driving his traveling wagon to Passamaquoddy, presumably escaping from either a lynch mob or the police. Upon their arrival (and being thrown out of the wagon by accident after Hoagy drops the anchor), the townspeople of Passamaquoddy were angered by their return, try to drive them out of town, claiming about his phony tonic that gave them terrible effects from his last visit. However, Dr. Terminus eventually wins their heart back by testing out his new potions on Hoagy (disguised as a deaf woman, and later disguised as a weak man). The townspeople were then delighted about the miracle and welcome the remedy doctor back. Dr. Terminus plans on capturing the dragon so as to dismember him and use his body parts to create new "miracle cures" to make himself rich - in order to do so he allies with the gruesome Gogans, who wish to get rid of Elliott so that they can force Pete into a miserable life of child-labor by the Gogans. After Elliot scares away the Gogans, Dr. Terminus attempts to fire his harpoon at the dragon, but his foot got caught on the rope of the harpoon as it fires out of the ceiling, pulling the evil doctor with him as he does the famous Goofy holler. The harpoon hits a pole, and Dr. Terminus met his defeat by dangling upside down. Dr. Terminus tries to convince Elliot to give up his spare parts, but Elliot just scares him and Hoagy, then destroys their traveling wagon by pushing it away and crashing offscreen, ending their scamming business for good. It is unknown what happened to Dr. Terminus and Hoagy after this, though it is likely he and Hoagy were presumably arrested for their crimes. Personality Despite his wicked and cruel nature, Dr. Terminus appears to be quite nice at first glance when he and Hoagy returned to Passamaquoddy. However, later on, it is revealed that Dr. Terminus hates Passamaquoddy. When Lampie told Dr. Terminus about Elliot the dragon, he becomes even greedier when he wants to kill Elliot so that he can make potions of his body parts and get richer. Quotes Gallery petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps_com-4488.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps_com-4684.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps_com-4691.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps_com-4722.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps_com-4764.jpg petes-dragon-disneyscreencaps_com-4798.jpg Dr.Terminus' Defeat.jpg|Dr. Terminus' defeat. Trivia *Joel Grey was originally considered for the role of Dr. Terminus. Navigation pl:Dr. Terminus Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Inconclusive Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Game Changer Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker